


Snow White and the Seven Little Angels

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Angels, Biancaneve, Disney, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, Kaa!Sam, Kid!Fic, M/M, Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, rapunzel - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel/Il Libro della Giungla/Biancaneve fusion. C'era una volta, in una casetta nel bosco, (la più bella del reame) Dean e i suoi tre cacciatori. Un dì, la bella principessa Dean espresse il desiderio (alla fatina dei boschi di poter poter dare alla luce) allargare la sua famiglia e adottò sette nanetti angeli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow White and the Seven Little Angels

**Challenge:**  [ _Fiaba Challenge_](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/7353.html) @ [](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wincest_italia**](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** Fluff/Crack  
 **Pairings:** John/Sam/Dean/Adam (ma è più una vari Winchester  _cercano di spartirsi_  Dean)  
 **Rating:**  PG  
 **Word Count:** 5471  
 **Warnings** : AU/Crossover, Castiel, Gabriel, Inias, Lucifer, Michael, Anna, Balthazar in versione bambini. Riferimenti a una foursome, fine da interpretare come volete XD  
  
 **Prompt completo + warnings**  
John:  _Flynn Rider da Rapunzel_  
Sam:  _Kaa da Il Libro Della Giungla_  
Dean:  _Biancaneve da Biancaneve e i Sette Nani_  
Adam:  _Mowgli da Il Libro Della Giungla_  
Ambientazione:  _Casetta nel bosco_  
  
 **Spoiler:**  corrispondenza dei pg secondari - Paco!Impala (non perché Impala sia un camaleonte, sia ben chiaro!), Sette Angioletti!Sette Nani  
  
  
 **Summary** :  _Rapunzel/Il Libro della Giungla/Biancaneve fusion._  C'era una volta, in una casetta nel bosco,  ~~la più bella del reame~~  Dean e i suoi tre cacciatori. Un dì,  ~~la bella principessa~~  Dean espresse il desiderio  ~~alla fatina dei boschi~~  di poter  ~~poter dare alla luce~~  allargare la sua famiglia e adottò sette  ~~nanetti~~  angeli.  Scritta per la [Fiaba Challenge](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/7353.html) @ [](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wincest_italia**](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/)  
  
  


  
  
  
  
 **Book 1 : Snow White and the Three Huntsmen**  
  
  
John salì in groppa al suo cavallo, ansioso di tornare a casa. Come al solito Maximus attese qualche minuto prima di rispondere al comando del suo padrone e procedere: non vedeva l'ora anche lui di fare ritorno, ma il dannato cavallo doveva sempre imputarsi e fare i propri comodi, solo per fargli dispetto.  
  
A John mancava la sua bellissima cavalla Impala, fedele e assennata, capace di capire i suoi desideri prima ancora che John glieli comunicasse con un tocco del tallone o un tiro alle redini. Ma Impala era di Dean ormai e John era costretto a usare Maximus, un cavallo testardo e poco malleabile, che ancora non aveva accettato John come suo padrone. Le sue piccole, costanti ribellioni stavano cominciando a innervosire John, ma Maximus era un buon cavallo per un cacciatore, capace di 'fiutarÈ il soprannaturale e il pericolo, fiero e indomito, e a John tutto sommato piaceva.  
  
Arrivarono a casa in serata e Maximus coprì l'ultimo tratto al galoppo fino a rallentare in vista del passaggio segreto che portava alla piccola valle. Lì, racchiusa tra colline, c'era casa, nascosta agli occhi degli estranei.  
  
Maximus allungò il passo, impaziente di ricevere la consueta mela di bentornato, e nitrì, annunciando il loro ritorno. Impala sollevò il capo, scuotendo la criniera, irritata dall'esuberanza dell'altro.  
  
La porta di casa si aprì e Dean uscì. Maximus si avvicinò, fermandosi a poca distanza dalla mano tesa di Dean. "È andato tutto bene?" Afferrò il morso del cavallo, tenendolo fermo prima di accarezzargli il collo. Guardò il padre da sotto in su, in attesa.  
  
"Tutto bene, mi hanno dato una buona ricompensa." Tre pezzi d'oro per cacciare un wendigo,il tutto concluso nel giro di due giorni. Non male. John smontò, osservando Maximus spingere il muso contro il petto di Dean, godendosi le sue carezze. Quando Dean tirò fuori una mela rossa, offrendola al cavallo, John sbuffò. "Sempre il solito, lo stai viziando troppo."  
  
Gli afferrò la camicia, tirandolo contro di sé. Immediatamente, Dean avvolse le braccia attorno al collo del padre, accettando il suo bacio. Ecco, questa era la ricompensa che John aveva atteso dal termine della caccia. Soprattutto considerando che la sua assenza gli dava priorità per le attenzioni di Dean nei giorni seguenti.  
  
Gli aveva già infilato una mano nei pantaloni, quando qualcosa di bagnato gli sfregò contro la barba. John si scostò, spostando con forza il muso di Max dalla sua faccia. "Ma che -"  
  
Dean afferrò le redini del cavallo. "Ci penso io a Max. Vai a casa, ti ho tenuto la cena al caldo." E detto ciò si avviò verso le stalle per liberarlo dalla sella e ornamenti. Impala li seguì immediatamente e John giurò di aver visto Max voltare la testa e fargli la linguaccia.  
  
Perfetto. Fregato da uno stupido cavallo.  
  
Una volta entrato in casa, Sam e Adam lo salutarono con un cenno del capo, chiedendo immediatamente notizie della caccia. O almeno, Adam ne era interessato, Sam tornò a lucidare la collezioni di coltelli di Dean.  
  
"Cos'hai combinato?" John si sedette al tavolo.  
  
"Problemi a fare il babysitter," rispose Adam, al posto di Sam, con un sorriso divertito sul volto.  
  
Sam sollevò il machete che stava lucidando: "È colpa di Gabriel. Gli ho detto di stare con i piedi per terra e lui è svolazzato in cima al melo. Quella peste meritava la ramanzina."  
  
"Uh-uh, certo. Peccato che Dean ti abbia scoperto subito."  
  
"Adam, ho un machete in mano."  
  
"Finitela," li interruppe Dean, entrando in cucina e dirigendosi immediatamente verso i fornelli doveva aveva tenuto la cena in caldo per il padre. "Siete peggio di quei sette nanetti angelici."  
  
Sette bambini angeli. Sette orfani che Dean si offriva sempre più spesso di accudirli - ok, lui usava un termine meno sdolcinato come 'controllare che Bobby non li faccia lavorare alla miniera e crescere come teppisti', ma il senso materno di Dean parlava da sé -. Ovviamente, visto che Adam e Sam rimanevano spesso a casa con Dean, dovevano avere a che fare con quelle sette pesti alate. Fortuna che i tre più piccoli non riuscissero ancora a volare.  
  
Quando Dean posò il piatto di stufato davanti a John, questi lo afferrò per la vita e lo fece sedere sulle sue ginocchia. Adam abbandonò il suo posto accanto al camino e si sedette con il padre e il fratello maggiore al tavolo. Sembrò che anche Sam volesse unirsi, ma Dean gli scoccò un'occhiataccia: "Sam, non ti vedo lavorare come dovresti."  
  
"Li guardo io i bambini domani," propose John. "Caleb ha trovato una caccia. Una strega che non pratica magia nera per non invecchiare. Puoi occupartene tu."  
  
Dean gli rivolse un enorme sorriso: niente lo rendeva più felice che andare a caccia, beh, magari esclusa la possibilità di badare ai suoi sette nanetti, ma se era John a proporsi, Dean non aveva problemi a lasciarglieli.  
  
John era un padre inflessibile e li teneva in riga senza problemi, al contrario di Sam e Adam, le cui raccomandazioni venivano spesso svincolate. Al contrario, Dean era una sorta di figura materna e i bambini gli obbedivano perché volevano farlo, non perché ne erano intimiditi.  
  
La posizione di Sam e Adam non era altrettanto marcata: erano a metà tra i babysitter e i fratelli maggiori a cui si potevano fare i dispetti, perché la madre tendeva a dare ragione ai più piccoli, a costo di mettere in punizione Sam e Adam. Soprattutto Sam, che non si era mai abituato all'idea di avere le pesti per casa.  
  
Quando Sam proprio non ne poteva più, si trasformava nella sua seconda forma - un pitone delle rocce lungo oltre i sei metri - che causava ancora non poco sgomento nei bambini. O almeno, in alcuni di loro. Il piccolo Lucifer  _adorava_  giocare con le sue spire, mentre il fratello maggiore Michael, da quando aveva costruito una rudimentale spada di legno, non faceva altro che punzecchiare Sam fingendo chissà quali giochi di ruolo. Gabriel era ancora incuriosito e spesso gli faceva i dispetti tirandogli rametti dall'alto, Anna ne era totalmente indifferente, mentre Balthazar ne aveva ancora paura, fuggendo ogni volta che Sam assumeva la sua forma rettile. I più piccoli, Castiel e Inias, ne approfittavano per nascondersi dietro a Dean e guadagnarsi le sue coccole.  
  
"Devo comunque parlare con Bobby alla miniera," aggiunse John, tornando alla sua cena.  
  
La miniera, ovviamente, non era una  _vera_  miniera. Era solo un nomignolo che veniva usato per indicare l'orfanotrofio della zona, dove anche John era stato e dove aveva conosciuto Bobby, che ora ne aveva assunto il controllo. Metà degli orfani erano piccoli demoni o piccoli angeli, poiché contrariamente a quello che si pensava, queste due razze non erano le più inclini ad essere accettate dalle famiglie ansiose di diventare genitori e che, al contrario, preferivano bambini umani. Gli angeli e demoni che non venivano adottati, raggiunta una certa età, venivano automaticamente presi in cura nelle strutture militari, addestrati per diventare un giorno guardie o soldati.  
  
"Bene, così puoi portare Inias con te da Bobby," ribatté Adam.  
  
"Inias è qui?"  
  
Dean scoccò un'occhiata irritata a Adam. Oh-oh, qualcuno era nei guai. E considerato che Sam stava già sistemando i coltelli, probabilmente Adam sarebbe stato spedito a pulire le stalle.  
  
"Si era addormentato," si giustificò Dean. "Se lo avessi svegliato avrei dovuto passare un'ora a calmarlo."  
  
"Lo fa apposta," interloquì Sam. "Perché tu lo fai restare sempre quando si addormenta."  
  
"Nessun bambino finge così bene!"  
  
John si morse il labbro, impedendosi di ribattere che Sam usava lo stesso identico trucchetto quando era piccolo.  
  
"Non te ne accorgeresti comunque, tu  _vuoi_  occuparti di lui."  
  
Non c'era da stupirsi se i bambini avevano cominciato a sabotare il loro ritorno in miniera, cercando di prolungare il loro soggiorno a casa Winchester: se come modello avevano Sam, un bambino capriccioso nel corpo di un adulto che reclamava attenzioni costantemente dal fratello maggiore, John avrebbe assistito ad un'escalation dei loro tentativi.  
  
"Finiscila di fare la prima donna, Sam."  
  
"Inias ha vomitato sul nostro letto."  
  
"Ti avevo detto di non farcelo andare appena finita la cena."  
  
Prima che Adam potesse aggiungere acqua al fuoco e far irritare sia Sam che Dean, John appoggiò una mano sul fianco del figlio maggiore, attirando la sua attenzione.  
  
"Dobbiamo fare quel discorso?"  
  
"Inias ha quasi due anni e abbiamo ancora la speranza di farlo diventare un essere umano decente," si affrettò a rispondere Dean, anticipando le obiezioni del padre.  
  
"Dean, se vuoi adottare Inias –"  
  
"Che cosa?" Sam abbassò il coltello di scatto.  
  
" – devi anche pensare a come la nostra vita cambierà. E pensa ai suoi fratelli, come credi la prenderanno?"  
  
Dean scivolò dalle gambe di John fino a toccare il pavimento. "Era solo un pensiero –"  
  
"Non se ne parla." Adam lanciò un'occhiata a Sam, invitandolo a non dire una delle sue, ma l'altro lo ignorò. "Non possiamo adottare Inias, Dean. Da dove ti è uscita quest'idea? Va bene fare da babysitter di tanto in tanto, ma  _adottare_? No, non possiamo occuparcene."  
  
Proprio in quel momento Inias entrò trotterellando, sfregandosi gli occhi. Le piume delle sue alucce azzurre erano arruffate come i suoi capelli.  
  
Dean andò immediatamente da lui, prendendolo in braccio. "Ti abbiamo svegliato? Colpa di Samantha e della sua boccaccia." Inias si accoccolò tra le braccia del cacciatore, mormorando qualcosa che gli altri Winchester non riuscirono a sentire, ma che spinse Dean a dirigersi verso la camera da letto.  
  
John si voltò immediatamente verso Sam: "Ce n'era proprio bisogno?"  
  
"Cosa? Papà, non possiamo occuparci di Inias."  
  
Adam scosse la testa. "Se rende Dean felice –"  
  
"Oh avanti! Adottare non è una decisione da poco! E poi se fosse per Dean adotterebbe tutte e sette quelle pesti!"  
  
"Siamo quattro cacciatori, possiamo badare ai bambini."  
  
"Papà, non è –"  
  
"Ascolta, Sam, se non vuoi adottare perché non vuoi avere bambini intorno permanentemente è un conto, ma lo devi dire a Dean. Se non vuoi adottare perché vuoi che le attenzioni di Dean siano rivolte altrove, ti consiglio caldamente di piantarla con queste idiozie e di crescere una buona volta!"  
  
Sam chiuse la bocca, assumendo un'espressione colpevole. Per un lungo istante fissò lo sguardo deciso del padre e poi quello deluso del fratello minore. Sì, Adam aveva ragione  _'se rendeva Dean felice'_ , e sì, anche papà aveva ragione.  
  
Quando Adam scorse il drastico cambiamento nei tratti del viso di Sam, appoggiò la schiena alla sedia. Conosceva bene che cosa significava quello sguardo, e sebbene Adam, al contrario di Sam, avesse tenuto in conto che la naturale progressione del rapporto che Dean aveva con i bambini sarebbe sfociato presto o tardi - e considerato che Michael stava per raggiungere l'età minima per essere trasferito alla caserma cittadina, più presto che altro - in un'adozione.  
  
Adam non sottovalutava il significato di che cosa voleva dire appartenere in un posto, a qualcuno, e avere una famiglia: da quando sua madre era morta e si era trasferito con i Winchester, Adam aveva trovato una nuova vita, ma non poteva dimenticare che cosa significasse rimanere solo al mondo. E anche John doveva saperlo, considerato che era cresciuto in un orfanotrofio.  
  
Sam non sapeva quanto fosse fortunato ad aver avuto Dean accanto per tutta la sua vita. Ma ora era giunto il momento di ripagare quell'affetto incondizionato.  
  
"Al massimo, puoi farli addormentare ipnotizzandoli," suggerì Adam per spezzare la tensione.  
  
"Ottima idea, se vuoi che Dean ti uccida," ribatté John.  
  
Sam sospirò e guardò verso il corridoio da dove Dean era sparito. Senza indugiare oltre, si diresse verso la loro camera.  
  
Dean era seduto proprio sul letto, con Inias tra le sue braccia, e gli stava cantando la stessa ninna nanna che aveva cullato Sam nel mondo dei sogni più e più volte. La voce del fratello si era fermata per un breve istante al suo arrivo, ma aveva ripreso quasi subito.  
  
Sam si sedette accanto a Dean, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. Confuso dal movimento del letto, Inias aprì gli occhietti, per poi richiuderli subito, accomodandosi meglio, già mezzo addormentato, nelle braccia di Dean. Al contrario, Sam si beccò un'occhiataccia.  
  
Quando il fratello terminò la ninna nanna, Inias era addormentato e Sam aveva un'espressione quasi sorniona sul viso.  
  
"Non dirlo," lo minacciò.  
  
"Dire cosa?"  
  
"Quello che stai pensando."  
  
"Io sto solo pensando che sei una brava mamma."  
  
"Appena metto giù Inias, ti ammazzo," gli sibilò, attento a non svegliare il bambino.  
  
"Si sveglia non appena lo metti giù, sono salvo." Rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, prima di riprendere: "Da quando io e Adam ci siamo trasferiti con te e papà, abbiamo due stanze libere. Potremmo riorganizzarle per i bambini." Si godette la sorpresa sul viso di Dean e, anticipando le sue perplessità e volendo anche dargli tempo per assimilare, gli domandò: "Chi credi che chiamerà papà?"  
  
"Che stai dicendo?"  
  
"Tu sarai 'mamma', ma chi sarà 'papà'? Tecnicamente nostro padre sarebbe –"  
  
"Non dirlo," ma le sue labbra si erano già piegate in un sorrisetto. "Se ti sente, papà ti farà il culo a strisce. Ma forse ti piacerebbe."  
  
Non lo negò. "A te piace di più," ritorse.  
  
Dean guardò Inias, ora addormentato. "Non è un gioco e non è temporaneo." Era scettico alla proposta velata di Sam, soprattutto considerato come aveva reagito pochi minuti prima alla menzione dell'adozione.  
  
"Lo so," e nel guardare Dean con il piccolo Inias, era serio. Poi, vocalizzò la sua solita paura:  
"Devo solo imparare a dividerti."  
  
"il tuo cazzo di complesso del figlio unico."  
  
"Tutti vogliono una mamma come te."  
  
"Finiscila di chiamarmi così!"  
  
Peccato che, quando Inias lo chiamò 'mama', Dean non fece una piega e tornò subito a cullarlo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Book 2 : Snow White and the Seven Little Angels**  
  
 _Questo_  era esattamente quello che temeva.  
  
Dean lo aveva relegato a fare da babysitter alle sei pesti – Inias no, l'angioletto si era addormentato nella culla improvvisata in cucina – perché papà lo aveva eccitato a tal punto da avergli strappato un gemito quasi di fronte alle sei anime candide succitate ed era stato costretto a rifugiarsi in casa, cercando di non gemere troppo forte come al suo solito. Visto che Adam era convenientemente già in casa si era sicuramente unito ai due, mentre su Sam ricadeva l'intera responsabilità di badare ai bambini.  
  
Sam era ora circondato dai nanetti che erano seduti o giocavano in compagnia di Impala e Maximus nella piccola radura di fronte a casa.  
  
"Papà Sam!" Gabriel gli saltò sulle spalle. Per qualche ragione il bambino non faceva altro che saltargli in groppa tirargli i capelli. "Forza! Trotta, trotta!"  
  
Si era sbagliato, in fondo. Da quando i sette angioletti si erano trasferiti da loro avevano cominciato a chiamare John, Sam e Adam 'papà', specificando i loro nomi. Beh, la maggior parte di loro lo faceva, Castiel stava per lo più in silenzio, tirando i pantaloni dell'uno o dell'altro per attirare l'attenzione, e Michael li chiamava tutti per nome. In compenso, Dean era 'mamma' e tutti e sette lo chiamavano così, nonostante le occhiatacce che ogni tanto indirizzava loro Dean.  
  
Gabriel gli tirò di nuovo i capelli.  
  
"Gabriel, scendi subito!"  
  
"No! Andiamo da mamma! Voglio una mela caramellata!"  
  
"Michael!" La vocina di Anna si levò sulla radura. "Cattivo! Ha fatto piangere Cassie!"  
  
Oh no. Sam prese di peso un scalciante Gabriel e lo posò a terra prima di correre da Castiel. Appena più grandicello di Inias, Castiel aveva l'abitudine di non fare scenate o piangere, ma di fissarti con i suoi enormi occhioni blu, trattenendo le lacrime, sconsolato. Il che era ancora più efficace che qualsiasi altra scenata potesse fare.  
  
Castiel sollevò il visetto, gli occhioni blu enormi e ricolmi di lacrime, lo zigomo sporco di terra.  
  
"No, no, va tutto bene Cas, vieni qui."  
  
Prima che potesse prenderlo in braccio, Impala nitrì rumorosamente, molto probabilmente per chiamare Dean. Sam le scoccò un'occhiataccia: "Spiona." Ma la cavalla scosse la criniera, come se Sam fosse un caso disperato e gli fece cenno con il capo di guardare alle sue spalle. Sam lo fece giusto in tempo di vedere Lucifer correre dritto dritto nel cespuglio delle rose selvatiche e scoppiare in un pianto disperato quando immancabilmente si punse. Michael pensò bene di vendicare l'onore del fratello e di sfidare il cespuglio, mutilandolo con la sua spada di legno.  
  
Michael aveva seriamente bisogno di prenderle.  
  
La porta di casa di spalancò e Dean uscì, i capelli scompigliati, la maglietta stropicciata e una tale espressione minacciosa che Sam pensò di trasformarsi in un serpente per sfuggire alla sua ira.  
  
"Cristo, Sam!" Lo rimproverò immediatamente, marciando verso di loro. "È troppo chiedere di badare ai bambini per un momento?"  
  
"Me li hai lasciati per ore, Dean!" Un'ora in realtà, ma Sam non voleva prenderle.  
  
Lucifer si precipitò verso Dean, continuando a piangere. Il cacciatore lo prese in braccio, cominciando immediatamente a cullarlo.  
  
Castiel si liberò dalla presa di Sam e seguì l'esempio del fratello maggiore, trotterellando verso Dean. Vista l'impossibilità di sollevarli entrambi e dare loro le coccole che quelle pesti avrebbero preteso, Dean si arrese e si sedette sul manto erboso, lasciando che anche Cas si arrampicasse sulle sue gambe.  
  
John si stava chiudendo i pantaloni quando Sam sollevò lo sguardo da quel quadretto familiare. "Che è successo?" Appena Sam glielo riassunse, sulla fronte di John era comparsa una ruga che non prometteva nulla di buono. "Michael, vieni qui!" Il bambino lo raggiunse, fissando con invidia i fratelli minori con la mamma e nascondendo lo spadino dietro la schiena. "Noi due dobbiamo fare un discorsetto."  
  
"Sai che cosa farebbe bene a Cas e Lucy, mamma?" Gabriel abbracciò il collo di Dean da dietro, strusciando il visetto contro la sua schiena. "Una torta! Una torta di mele!"  
  
"Vai da Adam, Gabriel, sta pasticciando in cucina con Inias!"  
  
Balthazar si infilò a forza tra i fratellini, mostrando il dito indice: "Mi sono fatto male anche io. Non mi merito un bacio sulla bua?"  
  
"Bugia," sussurrò Lucifer quando scostò il visetto dal suo nascondiglio contro il collo di Dean. "È una bugia, mamma."  
  
Dean alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi scoccò un'occhiata a Sam, poi, rassegnato, posò un bacio sul dito di Balthazar. "Niente più bugie, peste. Ora vai da Gabriel, Anna e Inias in cucina." Balthazar lo fece subito, mezzo trascinandosi dietro Lucifer.  
  
Dal momento che Cas rimase saldamente ancorato tra le braccia di Dean, Sam ne approfittò per posare la testa sulle gambe del fratello, godendosi qualche minuto di pace. "Non so se sopravvivo alla loro adolescenza."  
  
"Non fare il melodrammatico come al tuo solito."  
  
"Penso sia giunto il momento di cominciare seriamente l'addestramento di cacciatore con Michael," esordì John. A giudicare dal modo in cui le spalle di Michael erano abbassate, John non si era risparmiato con la sua ramanzina. "Ha bisogno di incanalare quell'energia da qualche parte, possibilmente non facendo i dispetti ai fratelli. Anche Anna mi sembra pronta."  
  
"Oh no, ti prego, papà!" protestò Sam. "Lei è l'unica che aiuta –"  
  
Cas si arrampicò sulle gambe di Dean e si indicò con la mano. Dean scosse la testa. "No, no, tu rimani qui con me." Cas sorrise e fissò intensamente Dean, allungando poi il dito come aveva fatto in precedenza Balthazar, sfiorandogli le labbra. Il cacciatore glielo baciò immediatamente.  
  
Finalmente soddisfatto, Castiel si sedette sull'erba, fissando un'ape affascinato.  
  
"Che cos'ha Castiel con le api, non lo saprò mai," commentò John.  
  
Castiel allungò la mano verso l'ape con la chiara intenzione di afferrarla, ma Dean lo bloccò. "Non ci provare." Le ali di Cas ebbero un guizzo nervoso, ma alla fine il piccolo si limitò ad indicare l'animaletto. "Fiore."  
  
"Ape," insegnò Sam, rigirandosi per poter vedere meglio la scena. Quando Cas indicò un fiore, Sam sorrise. "Sì, fiore. Perché non raccogli i fiori per la mamma?"  
  
"Sam, ti giuro, se trasformi Cas in una mammoletta come te –" I tre Winchester si voltarono verso l'entrata della loro casetta, da cui uscì un Michael completamente coperto di farina.  
  
"Ci penso io," John marciò verso il bambino, poi facendo segno agli altri bambini di seguirli poco lontano. Avrebbe avuto poca fortuna con gli altri, probabilmente solo Michael e Anna avrebbero continuato con il family business di cacciatori. Forse Cas e Lucifer, un giorno. In quanto a Inias... Sam temeva che non si sarebbe mai più staccato da Dean.  
  
Inizialmente Sam era stato geloso di ciascuna di quelle pesti - e gli era ancora difficile dividere Dean con Adam e papà - ma vedere Dean circondato da quei bambini aveva qualcosa di perfetto e struggente. Eppure, agli occhi di Sam, Adam e i sette angioletti erano ancora gli estranei che si erano insinuati nel loro nido e che avevano conquistato poco a poco Dean. Voleva loro bene, ma la gelosia era irrazionale.  
  
"Vietnam!" Lucifer saltò sula pancia di Sam. "Mi dai serpente?"  
  
Sotto gli occhi estasiati del piccolo Lucifer, la pelle di Sam cominciò a tendersi, gli occhi nocciola si trasformarono in oro dalla pupilla verticale. Pochi secondi dopo, Lucifer era a cavalcioni su un serpente lungo sette metri e le cui spire erano avvolte attorno alle gambette di Lucifer.  
  
Dean scosse la testa. Cas poteva essere fissato con le ali, ma Lucifer non era da meno con la versione serpente di Sam.  
  
Adam uscì di casa con il piccolo Inias tra le braccia che, non appena vide Dean, allungò le sue manine, in attesa di essere preso in braccio, cosa che Dean fece immediatamente. "Che c'è?"  
  
"Mamy. Mamy." Inias ridacchiò felice. "Mamy."  
  
"Cocco di mamma," lo ammonì bonariamente Adam, scuotendo la testa. "Non ha fatto che ripeterlo." Si sedette accanto a Dean e sospirò. "Non avremo mai più il nostro letto." Si riferiva all'abitudine che Inias aveva preso di addormentarsi accoccolato a Dean. Peccato che ciò significasse che Dean avrebbe dormito a lato del letto per proteggere Inias dall'essere schiacciato nel sonno. Il che voleva dire che Sam e Adam dovevano combattersi fino all'ultimo sangue il posto dall'altro lato di Dean.  
  
"Ti prego non cominciare anche tu. Un musone in famiglia basta e avanza."  
  
Adam gli passò una mano attorno alla vita e appoggiò il mento sulla sua spalla, allungando la mano per fare il solletico a Inias. L'angioletto emise una serie di gridolini estasiati e quando Adam fece finta di mangiargli la manina, si aggrappò a Dean, affondando il visetto nel suo collo. Adam mordicchiò il lobo dell'orecchio del fratello, sorridendo contro la sua pelle quando questi rabbrividì.  
  
Sam sibilò infastidito. Adam gli fece l'occhiolino; nonostante avesse avuto Dean sotto di sé poco più di mezz'ora prima, lo voleva ancora e ancora.  
  
"Adam –" La voce di Dean si spezzò, ma si riprese velocemente, spostandosi dalle grinfie del fratello minore e scoccandogli un'occhiataccia. "Inias è proprio qui."  
  
"Certo che lo è," Adam tornò a solleticare il collo del bambino facendolo ridere. "È proprio qui con la sua mamma."  
  
"Non ti ci mettere anche tu," lo ammonì Dean. Inias si era sollevato in piedi sulle cosce di Dean e si era sporto verso papà Adam, riempiendolo di baci bavosi.  
  
John era inflessibile come Dean lo ricordava ed era evidente che Sam non fosse proprio pronto a badare ai bambini a tempo pieno quando nella sua mente era ancora convinto di essere il piccolo Sammy che Dean doveva riempire di attenzioni. Non che Sam fosse una cattiva figura paterna, ma Sam aveva la propensione a metterla sempre sul personale.  
  
Adam, invece, era naturale. Il che faceva pensare a quanto avesse perso della propria infanzia per via della malattia della madre per averlo reso così dedito che i bambini fossero al sicuro e in salute.  
  
"Ehi," lo chiamò, tenendo ben fermo Inias. "Vieni qui."  
  
Quando Adam si avvicinò abbastanza, Dean lo baciò. Come sempre, Adam gli posò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandola dolcemente con la punta del pollice. Era l'unico in famiglia che non aveva manie da alpha e che preferiva approfittare quando la troppa possessività di John e la costante gelosia di Sammy mettevano Dean di cattivo umore.  
  
Sam, ancora nella sua forma rettile, si avvicinò, sibilando in direzione del fratellastro.  
  
"Non ci provare a trasformarti," lo prevenne Dean. "Non ti voglio vedere nudo in mezzo ai bambini. Abbiamo già Balthazar che fa il piccolo nudista, non ha bisogno di un cattivo esempio da Mr. Venoso e Duro là sotto." Quando Sam gli sibilò contro, lo sguardo di Dean si era fatto minaccioso. "Vai in casa, vestiti e controlla a che punto è la cottura. Prima la torta è pronta meglio sarà. I piccoli soldatini di papà di stancheranno in fretta, soprattutto Gabriel se non ha la sua dose giornaliera di diabete. E, Lucifer, lascia in pace Sam."  
  
Lucifer si imbronciò ma scese subito, sedendosi sulle gambe di Dean, incurante del fratellino più piccolo, ma lasciando a Sam la libertà di dirigersi verso casa, seppur sibilando per tutto il tragitto.  
  
Cas tornò in quel momento, con stretto in pugno un mazzolino di fiori. "Fiore," disse tendendo i fiori, poi sollevò l'altro pugnetto semi-chiuso. "Ape." Un'ape regina era seduta tutta tranquilla nella sua manina.  
  
Adam scattò subito in avanti, prima ancora di Dean: "Lasciala subito andare, Cas."  
  
Lucifer sembrò divertirsi: "Cas cattivo!"  
  
"Lucifer, stai buono," ma appena gli occhi di Cas si inumidirono, Adam balzò accanto a Cas. "Le api non sono giocattoli, Cas."  
  
"Ape. Mia." La tese a Dean, con gli occhietti speranzosi. "Mamma, vuoi?"  
  
"Non dirmi che abbiamo un apicoltore come figlio," ridacchiò Dean, sistemandosi meglio sulle gambe Inias, che voleva a tutti i costi prendere in mano l'animaletto.  
  
"Mamma..."  
  
"Cas, lasciala andare."  
  
Castiel aprì il pugno e la lasciò volare via prima di tendere nuovamente i fiori a Dean. Peccato che Inias li intercettò e ne fece uno scempio, ma non prima di aver dato a Cas uno dei suoi baci bavosi.  
  
Incoraggiato dalla reazione calma della mamma, Lucifer spostò di peso Cas e sollevò la mano sporca di terra su cui giaceva una coccinella. "Prendi la mia. La mia è più bella. La mia. Mamma, guarda. La mia. Guarda, guarda."  
  
"Giuro, assomiglia sempre più a Sam," commentò Adam.  
  
Lucifer non si accontentò. "Bacio? Bacio? No Cas, la mia è più bella."  
  
Prima che Lucifer si lanciasse su Dean, Adam lo afferrò. "Mamma da' un bacio a entrambi dopo averlo dato a papà Adam."  
  
Sam tornò in quel momento, ancora a petto nudo, ma con un paio di pantaloni. Si sedette accanto ai fratelli, avviluppando Dean in un abbraccio e mordicchiandogli il collo.  
  
"Dio, Sam. Ce n'è proprio bisogno?" Ma Dean non ne sembrava particolarmente seccato.  
  
Lucifer tirò la manica di Dean. "Bacio? Bacio?"  
  
"Sì, piccolo despota, eccolo." Un breve bacio sulle sue labbra e Lucifer si stampò un sorrisone sul volto. Senza che Castiel glielo chiedesse, Dean diede un bacio anche a lui e il piccolo angioletto dalle alucce nere sembrò quasi esplodere di adorazione per la madre.  
  
Inias, impegnato a scompigliare i capelli di Sam, cominciò a lamentarsi, tendendosi verso Dean e probabilmente reclamando uno dei suoi baci per sé, ma prima che potesse ottenerlo, Adam ne aveva preteso uno, questa volta con tanta lingua e da mozzare il fiato.  
  
Quando si staccarono, Dean aveva lo sguardo un po' sfocato e le labbra rosse, cosa che faceva seriamente imbestialire Sam e ghignare Adam.  
  
"Mamy?"  
  
"Mi farete impazzire," si lamentò senza calore Dean. Sam posò una mano sul ventre di Dean, baciandogli il collo poco sopra la clavicola e beandosi di quella sua famiglia, complicata e disfunzionale, ma la loro. Un piccolo angolo di paradiso.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **Book 3 : Snow White and (the bonus) Happily Ever After**  
  
  
Dean era tornato dalla caccia con due costole rotte. Sam non solo si era beccato un quasi infarto, ma si era dovuto sorbire scenate su scenate da papà e Adam, oltre agli sguardi furibondi e delusi dei loro sette figli.  
  
Come se non bastasse, Dean aveva passato le successive settimane piegato in due sulla tazza, facendo perdere quella poca sanità mentale che i figli avevano e che ora svolazzavano dappertutto, preoccupati, cercando di dare sollievo e aiuto alla madre malata.  
  
Dean si rifiutò per settimane di raccontare come fosse andata la caccia. Sam era stato messo KO quasi subito dalla strega psicopatica, quindi Dean era stato l'unico fautore della vittoria oltre che l'unico testimone.  
  
"Mamma," Castiel si appoggiò contro la spalla della mamma, dal suo lato sano. Le sue ali nere erano cresciute ancora e ora erano abbastanza grandi da poter drappeggiarsi attorno ad entrambe le spalle della madre. "Vuoi una storia?"  
  
"Certo," Dean sorrise al bambino. Sembrava che le storie che i padri gli avevano letto durante i primi anni della sua infanzia – rigorosamente tutte leggende e vecchie avventure – si fossero marchiate nella sua memoria e le potesse ripetere a menadito senza problemi.  
  
Castiel si illuminò e Dean accarezzò i capelli del piccolo di casa, Inias, che si era già mezzo assopito con la testa sulla coscia di Dean. Gabriel e Balthazar se la dormivano alla grossa mentre Lucifer era ai piedi di Dean con un enorme broncio sul viso, occhieggiando i fratelli minori con invidia. Michael e Anna, i maggiori, erano a caccia con John, e sarebbero tornati solo il giorno seguente, per il sollievo di Dean (aveva ancora problemi quando i figli si allontanavano da casa). Adam e Sam stavano sistemando le trappole del diavolo e le linee di sale prima di mettere a nanna i bambini, i quali, puntualmente facevano i difficili: era passato un paio d'anni dall'adozione e i bambini non erano poi così piccoli, era impensabile che potessero dormire nel lettone, anche se John era via. Non per questo non ci provavano ogni notte.  
  
"Forza campioni," entrò in quel momento Sam. "Tutti a nanna."  
  
"Ma io volevo raccontare la mia storia alla mamma!" protestò Castiel.  
  
"La mamma non si addormenta senza storia della buonanotte," aggiunse Lucifer, ora ben pronto a fare di tutto per guadagnarsi il diritto di stare nel lettore ancora per un po'. "Dillo a papà, mamma."  
  
Dovevano fare qualcosa per le mezze bugie di Lucifer, ma quella notte, di fronte allo sguardo abbattuto di Cas, Dean annuì. "Mi serve una storia di Cas. E poi andiamo tutti a letto."  
  
Inias si sollevò, quasi certamente aveva sfoderato il suo broncio, sperando di convincere mamma a lasciarlo nel lettone. "Mamma – "  
  
"Anche tu," lo prevenne Sam, sedendosi nel letto. Lucifer gli si sedette in braccio.  
  
Quando Adam entrò nella stanza, Castiel aveva finito la sua storia di sirene e principi e Dean aveva cominciato il suo giro di baci della buonanotte. Appena dato uno a Inias, però, questi gliene rubò un altro e chiese: "Mamma, quando ci dai un altro fratellino?"  
  
Sam e Adam quasi scoppiarono a ridere e Dean scoccò loro un'occhiataccia. "Questo è per averli abituati a chiamarmi mamma."  
  
"Io non lo voglio un fratellino," Lucifer incrociò le braccia.  
  
"Tranquillo, non avrai questo problema," Adam gli scompigliò i capelli biondi.  
  
"Lo chiami Samandriel?" domandò Castiel. "Come l'angelo della fertilità."  
  
Dean si grattò il collo, un gesto che faceva sempre quando era nervoso, e per un attimo Sam vide altro dietro il suo gesto, poi, Dean diede un bacio sulla fronte di Cas. "Leggi troppi libri polverosi, Cas. Ora fila a nanna."  
  
Di notte, nella quiete e nel buio della loro stanza, Adam e Sam premuti contro la sua pelle nuda, Dean chiuse gli occhi e si domandò che cosa intendesse la strega con la sua ultima maledizione. Si posò una mano sul ventre, ma poi scosse la testa. Che sciocchezza. Non era mica una donnicciola credulona.  
  
  



End file.
